Gajeel the wha
by detrametal
Summary: Gajeel is somehow made a matchmaker. follow the hilarity as various incidents and accidents shine light on the iron dragonslayer. first post please review The only thing I own is this mind nail of an idea. hmmm...after rereading I decided that I am cracked out of my mind
1. Gajeel

Mira stared dumbfounded and slack jawed at Juvia's declaration. "Da Wha?" was her oh so eloquent reply.

"Juvia said that Gajeel is…used to be a match-making demon" the water mage repeated while staring at the eldest Strauss sister's wide eyes in amusement. "in Phantom Lord Gajeel was responsible for many of the relationships that started there…but the couples left after…" Juvia's smirk fell at the memories of friends long gone. Mira was about to question further when the phone rang snapping Mira out of her daze. Somewhere during the conversation Mira's smile appeared as did Juvia's at a stripping Gray.

Mira shocked everyone at the bar by yelling out "Jason from _Sorcerer Magazine_! He want to get a special for our victory in the Magic Games!" the entire guild down to the Iron Dragon Slayer in the darkened corner of the second story lifted his mug and gave a growl. Unbeknownst to our protagonist this stupid Journalist was about to start an avalanche of pity, hate, heartbreak, hilarity and general fairy tail…ish…ness.

Four days later Jason arrived to interview the team that brought back the name Fairy Tail from the brink of collapse to their former glory.

Jason ran around the guild congratulating four of the teammates- One mildly amused (not that he would ever show it ) Laxus, a completely stripped down Gray, Erza coming down from a sugar high, and one Natsu fighting said unclothed Gray. Jason's interview with said four would be undoubtedly funny but for the sake Gajeel's sanity he decided to ignore the interview and wait on the second story (and Gajeel is the protagonist make no mistake, so let's humor him).

Gajeel was lounging on one of the black sofas with his tiny reading glasses sitting perched of the tip of his nose reading Plato's _The Republic_, his long legs taking up both of the other cushions before his boots hung over the armrest. Pantherlily was asleep in his lap. With his arm resting on the back, Gajeel only stopped scratching his partner's belly to turn the page. In fact the din of the fighting didn't even register in the Slayer's mind until Jason flopped down in the black recliner across from the reader causing him to jump and curse at his carelessness. "The hell you want?" was growled at the reporter as he put both the book and glasses in their resting place in his bag and adjusted the pauldron.

Far from being put off the man realized that if he could brake through the exterior and get an interview with the moody Slayer his pay raise would cover any medical bills and beyond. "could you answer a few questions for m-?"

"No" Gajeel's curt reply cut the reporter off, yet after only a few minutes Jason started to babble on about random things until- "SHUT THE FUCK UP! JESUS CRIST!" Gajeel took a few strained breaths as Lily flew down to chat with Mira, Wendy and Carla. "If I answer your questions will you leave me alone" was almost strangled by the clenched teeth it had to escape. Jason nodded and Gajeel flicked his wrist signaling for the reported to start firing off the questions and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jason: "How do you feel about your championship?"

Gajeel: "The same as everyone else, I guess."

Jason was caught off guard by the directness of the answer and nervously chuckled before flipping through a note pad.

Jason; " Um… you like music?"

Gajeel: "um…Hell yes" The sarcasm was making the reporter feel less like this was an interview and more like Gajeel's feeding time. And he was the poor steak. Having nobody else around didn't help the feeling.

Jason: "W-what songs do associate with you team mates?" Gajeel wasn't really expecting this. Tapping his chin the thought for a good minute before answering slowly.

Gajeel: "Well… for Laxus I would say Amon Amarth's 'Twilight of the Thunder God'. For stripper… 'Ice Ice Baby' by Vanilla Ice. Salamander I would say 'Junkie' by Ozzy as we're both fight junkies or Five Finger Death Punch's 'Ashes'. *chuckle* Titania is a hard one, I would almost say Disturbed's 'I'm Alive' but that's more of a guild thing. Same thing with 'Do or Die' by Papa Roach. But for some reason Aqua's 'Barbie Girl' seems to fit her…"

At his nod Jason hid a smirk and continued : "What song fits you?"

Gajeel stopped dead at this, he took music seriously so this was a big deal. He turned and sat properly, put his elbows on his knees rubbed his head under his bandana and sighed: "I…don't know but if I had to choose one I would like to think it was Amon Amarth's 'The Hero'…"

Jason: "next question…who are you with-I mean really man! We got fan mail of you with everyone and I mean everyone" and he wagged his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

Gajeel was stunned, just plain open mouthed, jaw to floor stunned.

Jason thought it would be prudent to escape as Gajeel's brows contracted and mouth curled down in a feral snarl. As he ran by Jason yelled a rushed "thanksalotgottogonowsoIdon'tdie" to the barmaid and ran off.

Mira heard something being obliterated upstairs and left the two cats and Wendy to check for casualties.

Mira sighed in relief. Nothing was broken save the glass of Scotch Gajeel accidentally crushed in his rage. And with said glass went the eighty year old scotch. Gajeel was, uncharacteristically, ready to cry.

She put her hands on her hips and pouted "Now really! What could a scrawny little reporter tell the Big Bad Iron Dragon Slayer to get him all huffy?" her curiosity was burning. What did he say, what did he say! Gajeel would later consider it a moment of weakness but he told her the final question.

Mira gasped as her brain went into ludicrous speed and the demon match maker popped up. A matrix popped up with every eligible female in the guild…with a few taken ones and a compatibility percent.

Unlike most people, Gajeel's matches didn't score above 37.44269 and that classified him as a target, most defiantl-

"-armaid?"

"Oh, huh sorry didn't catch that"

Gajeel rolled his eyes "really I thought you were really paying attention"

Mira huffed then a slow demonic smile tugged at her lips "So Gajeel Redfox, the apparent playboy and match maker demigod, DOES anyone catch your fancy?"

Gajeel fell off the couch. As he fell Gajeel had the bad luck of tipping his bag over and spilling the books, his glasses and the spare clothes inside.

Mira picked up the copy of Dante's _The Devine Comedy with upraised eyebrows and promptly fell over._


	2. Gajeel strikes

**Hello dear readers, I need help. if you have an absolutely crack pairing msg me. also i want to know if i need to boost the rating, please give me your opinions.  
**

**this one is kinda heavy, the others wont be...i hope. please R&R  
**

Gajeel was having a shitacular time. It was 3:21 in the morning, he was just getting back into town, he hadn't slept in 72 hours, and he was forced to make a report to Makarov before anything else. This wasn't even to mention the lack of funds. One would assume working for two guilds and doing jobs that would certainly rank up there with ten year missions would make Gajeel a millionaire. No. One would think that Makarov Dreyar, being the generous man he was would pay Gajeel handsomely for the work of being not only a spy but a double agent. Again, no. One could believe that working for Ivan Dreyar, a man so obsessed with money that if a penny fell in a forest, he would no only hear it, but be there in time to catch it and put it in his floral pink ceramic piggy bank (with all 3762 flower decals) would see that the correct amount of money was paid to his workers. No, again.

Yup. Abso-fuckn'-lutely shitacular.

* * *

As Gajeel walked into the guild his eyebrows shot up into the stratosphere. Everyone but Gray and Lisanna was there. Nothing was broken. No one fought. No one spoke. No one was doing anything. In Fairy Tail. No one was drinking. No one was talking. No one. In Fairy Tail.

"The hell happened here?" Mira quickly waved him over and quietly recounted the story.

The guild was it's usual rowdy self, all drinks and fun. Even Pantherlily was beaming alone at the spectacles and general foolishness surrounding him. It took his mind off the fact that his dragon slayer constantly disappeared without a word for weeks at a time.

Mira sat at the bar with an unusually disheartened Natsu and a downcast Juvia. "Both of you have to tell them." neither moved "NOW" her command was a whip.

Natsu winced at Mira and mewled "But what if I screw up and Lisanna hates me? What do I do then" and slammed his head on the bar.

"You get on with life"

The rain woman begged "No! Juvia already told Gray-sama and he still hasn't done anything"

"then keep telling him" and Juvia's head followed Natsu's.

Natsu opened his mouth but Mira cut him off with a hand. She heard a soft moan. A moan of pleasure. Coming from the broom closet.

Mira chuckled "well, someone's a little loud"

Natsu slowly grinned a sadistic grin and along with Juvia opened the door.

Unfortunately, a masochistic smile would have been more appropriate.

Now Fairy Tail had it's fair share of mishaps…ok more than their fair share. This incident was hell. Erza was pissed. So was Laxus. As was Gildarts. Cana was furious. Mira was distraught and at the same time outraged. Makarov inconsolable.

* * *

Gajeel softly snorted "I knew Salamander liked Lisanna and only a dumbass would think Juvia did anything but live for the ice bastard. But damn this is ridiculous"

Mira stared at him "how did you know?"

"that it was Icy and your sis fuckin' behind the door?" Mira nodded

"simple. This is Fairy tail. Nothing less a total shit storm would stop us."

Gajeel stood up and walked to his cat. "this is gonna be a bitch"

Lily raised an eyebrow and smiled. He knew exactly what Gajeel was gonna do. "Salamander could hurt" he mused.

"Naw, Juvia's gonna be the problem" Lily cocked his head with an uncomprehending frown "Juvia can shoot out water with enough force to cut diamond…". Lily, in this moment realized how crazy Gajeel was.

* * *

Gajeel stood up and walked between the chairs that Natsu and Juvia occupied and slapped them both on the back "don't worry she's a bitch and he's a dick"

Both Juvia's and Natsu's heads shot up and looked at Gajeel in utter disbelief "wha…" they both murmured.

"he's an ass and she's a whore"

It was official Gajeel Redfox had a death wish.

* * *

Gajeel was forcibly thrown through the air and the doors of the guild. The city automatically went into Gildarts mode. Everyone in the city was looking at the fire dragon slayer and the rain woman chase Gajeel who was still tossing insults as fire and water were cutting their way into the forest and causing such devastation the forest would need more than a decade to heal.

* * *

Five and a half hours later the sun was rising and Gajeel was battered but still tossing back an occasional "he's a dumbass and she's a slut" followed by more fireballs and water slivers. Gajeel knew he couldn't go on much longer 77 hours without sleep were wearing him down along with the constant hits and blood loss. He knew both his assailants were trying to actually kill him so he just ran and tossed back an iron spear or two. Shit really hit the fan when his blood loss got him seeing two of everything and caused him to trip over a tree root. "**FUCK!**"

Less than two seconds later the two caught up with him and pulled him up and slammed him back to a tree. Juvia pinned his left, Natsu ,the right. Natsu glared at Gajeel "What the fuck did you say?" Gajeel almost regretted throwing the insults.

_Almost._

"why didn't you guys see it?" the question stopped both water and fire. "both of you got royally shitfucked." Juvia's eyes watered for a moment, then overcame her.

She sputtered out "J-Juvia thought G-Gajeel was her f-friend!" and slumped down to the ground and bawled her heartbreak to the heavens. Natsu completely forgot Gajeel as he quickly put an arm around her shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

Gajeel took stock of his injuries in the moment of tears. Yup, shit was broken, prediction of pain correct. His body slid down the trunk of the tree until the ground stopped his body rather painfully. Gajeel saw an opportunity to help and worked his magic. Not the fighting type, but the healing.

"Both of you got betrayed. Both of you got hurt. Both of you cared." the two stopped and looked at him "fire and ice are too different, water and ice is a paradox. Both are the same thing but different. Animals fundamentally fear fire" he knew at this point both of them would be OK but Gajeel's magic was saying just enough that both people could move past ok "but fire and water…they _are opposites but they control each other" Natsu helped Juvia to her feet and sheepishly held out a hand to Gajeel. He got no response, not out of spite mind you but Gajeel had passed out._

* * *

_Four days later Gajeel, swaddled in bandages, sat in the infirmary telling Makarov about the plans Raven tail had in store after the escape they had pulled off. Makarov grilled the recovering slayer for hours on end._

_After asking thousands of questions the last one was the most important "is there anyone in Raven tail that can be saved?"_

_Gajeel closed his eyes and exhaled "only one. Flare Corona." Makarov's eyes told Gajeel he could never forgive Flare. Gajeel lifted both hands and slowly explained "Flare's personality is hidden deep beneath all the shit she's been through. She is white paint, she gets influenced by the colors around her." Gajeel's leaned forward and stared deep in to his master's soul "when she's alone and thinks nobody's around she's always crying" Makarov took a deep breath and walked out._

_As he opened the door he spoke over his shoulder "Well…I guess she can't be more of a problem child than you…"_

_Gajeel nodded his thanks. If he could do something to stop another soul from sliding down into the abyss he would. Even if he had to throw his own away._

* * *

_Two days later Gajeel limped out of the infirmary and was met by the Fairy tail he expected. Dodging cans, bottles, silverware, shoes and the occasional and various person he limped/dragged himself to the bar and sat. he opened his mouth to order when Mira stopped him "Doctor's orders, no drinks" Gajeel's mouth closed with a snap. Mira handed him a plate of bent and broken silverware from the various guild fights and propped her elbows on the bar in front of him. "Juvia told me what you did" Gajeel ignored the barmaid and continued eating, "Juvia and Natsu have started…I wouldn't say dating but it kinda is…I mean all she talks about is, um uh…"_

_Gajeel looked up "You mean Juvia told you she fucked him" Mira's blush answered. A very distinct "Gihihhih" floated in the air._


	3. Gajeel falls

Haha I called it! Chap 298 she said sorry HAHA

Wow the friendship zone blows. Hard. I suppose I should quit screwing with Gajeel and get on with it...this story's developed a darker tone than i thought it would...

* * *

Gajeel cradled the soft pliable body to his hardened form. Her giggle dropped the iron façade that everyone saw. He graced the world with a true smile, a smile Gajeel thought was lost when his father had tossed him aside. Her lips traced his jaw until he craved to taste them. Gajeel buried his face into her hair. The faint smell of basil clung to her hair. The air around them froze when Gajeel awoke. Covered in sweat Gajeel started and promptly fell out of bed. Lily bolted in at the seismic thud. Gajeel looked up and groaned "today's gonna be a bitch." Lily smirked.

Lily knew about the fate dreams of dragon slayers, a dream in which a hint was given as to the best suited mate for that slayer Not to say that slayers only loved those fated ones, in fact many times a slayer never found their fated but lived happily. And believe it or not slayers are a very close nit group. Closer than friends. Closer than family.

As such there is very little one slayer can keep to himself. This particular morning Natsu, Wendy and Laxus sat with Gajeel as he told them about the dream. Natsu didn't really care, Wendy had hearts for eyes and went on a rant about how Gajeel would shred all who stood in his beloved's path to bloody ribbons and let gore rain down (a _very _romantic notion to dragons). Laxus asked questions about the dreams and if he would have them as he was, in a fashion, a step child to a dragon. Before the conversation got too much further Makarov called out to Gajeel. After dismissing himself Gajeel walked down the back hall and into the office of the Master.

Gajeel looked at the master from across the large expanse of ageless oaken desk. Makarov simply said "It's time, bring her."

Gajeel nodded and shot back "it'll take a few days to prepare" Makarov nodded back and shooed him out of the sound-proofed office.

Gajeel walked towards the front door until Salamander stopped him "SO YOU GONNA TELL LEVY?" Gajeel's eyes widened to the size of tires and he rued the day he told Natsu and Wendy about his affections for the bookworm.

* * *

Natsu didn't believe that iron could move that fast until Gajeel grabbed him by his mouth and teleported both of them upstairs within milliseconds. Gajeel looked over the railing and waited. Good. No one seemed to have heard his younger "sibling". Gajeel's eyes cut Natsu so deeply that Natsu immediately stopped breathing and his heart stopped for a moment. Perhaps that particular topic was not one to be discussed mused Natsu after his heart started beating. Gajeel growled "No matter what happens I can't tell her. That relationship is already fucked up enough. I hurt her, I saved her and now-" Gajeel was cut off by a flighty salamander leaping over the railing to join a impromptu fight with a scream of pure adrenaline. Gajeel felt the veins in his forehead swell almost to bursting. Gajeel's attention was held at gun point as footsteps resounded off the wooden stairs. "Shit, hope nobody heard that" and who could it be but the afore mentioned book lover.

* * *

"Gajeel?" he snapped around and saw the non fated love idol in front of him. Levy continued "I need to talk to you…"

"why me?"

"you're the only one I feel like I can talk to about this." she walked over and stood centimeters away. "I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be in love with" Gajeel's iron heart started thundering she was even closer than before "he once hurt me and people close to me badly" Gajeel's guilt almost caused him to pull back but her soft lips were so close… "what should I do?" Gajeel didn't answer as he kissed her.

Gajeel understood why fire was associated with passion. He felt fire run through his veins, it fried every nerve ending and pushed away any fear. Thought was burnt out when her tongue wound it's way into his mouth. They broke apart, Gajeel's heart was hammering faster than when fighting, even his fight with Salamander or Laxus. Gajeel whimpered "than go tell the bastard that you love him…" and in a moment of extreme tenderness Gajeel gently caressed her cheek. Levy's entire being radiated happiness and she rushed off yelling something that broke Gajeel's heart.

"Laxus! I love you"

* * *

A brief explanation. In the time after the Games Gajeel and Shadow Gear had become friends. Levy had gotten to the point were she considered Gajeel as an older brother…much older. The type you can ask anything and get a realistic but caring answer. Wow, she read that atmosphere wrong…

* * *

Hours later Wendy found Gajeel standing where Levy had left him. In the exact same pose, one arm by his side the other raised to cup a imaginary Levy's cheek. Gajeel's eyes however were empty. Like a dead body. Wendy was mortified. She ran down the stairs screaming bloody murder. Her screech caused several members to run upstairs ready for a fight.

Erza, Natsu, Mira, Gray Makarov, Lucy and Laxus had to skid to a stop to avoid running over the statue that was Gajeel. Natsu, who took things as lightly as ever, shouted "Hey, scrap metal what's amatter?" when the insult slipped by Erza waved a gauntlet in front of the red eyes, no response.

Laxus stepped up and quietly rumbled "does this have something to do with Levy?" Gajeel snapped his head up and let out a mournful keen. Gray didn't comprehend the fragile emotional state of the iron dragon slayer and laughed at the apparent excessiveness of the slayer's actions. Blood red eyes carved their way into the ice mage's skull and promised death.

Trying to use iced shell was an infinitely smarter idea than laughing .

* * *

Gajeel's brows knit together, his eyes took on a feral blood lust and his canines grew longer until they could no longer fit into his mouth. Gajeel's mind went back to draconian instinct, how dare a _mortal _laugh at his pain , an immortal dragon's pain. The only recourse was to paint the world with the fools blood. And his eyes said this. Gajeel leapt for the throat.

Natsu and Laxus saw the move and tried to intercept, Makarov understood a moment later and unleashed titan. In this moment the most dangerous thing in the world was the enraged slayer.

Erza stepped in front automatically sensing the danger and equipping the purgatory armor. Gajeel picked her up and slammed her into his knee shattering the armor and rendering her unable to fight in one move. Natsu stood agape as Gajeel smashed his head into the floor knocking him out. Laxus, Lucy and Mira were put down with equal ease. Gray was thrown against the rafters and fell behind Makarov. The rescue group saw in utter disbelief as Gajeel rushed to get to Gray. Even when Makarov got his arms around Gajeel's neck the iron slayer kept on trying to get his hands on the cowering ice mage. Eons later Gajeel passed out within Makarov's choke grip. Makarov gasped out "Holy Hell" he turned to Natsu "what the hell happened here?"

Natsu looked up at his master and murmured "ice head laughed at a dragon's pain" the looks of incomprehension caused him to sigh "Gajeel is in love with Levy" at this Laxus' eyes widened but Natsu continued " she led him on to think that she was gonna ask him out. But after that she ran to you. Then Gray laughed" it was impossible to tell who felt worse Laxus or Gray…probably, I would wager, the normally unrepentant Laxus.

* * *

Gajeel awoke in the infirmary in a hellish mood. Next to him sat the Dreyars. Gajeel pride fell quicker than Natsu on a train. Their eyes held not hate, fear, or pain. Only pity. Gajeel stared at the two for eternity until Laxus broke the silence. "I didn't know, if I did I would have said n-" Gajeel cut him off with a hand.

"Don't say what you don't mean" his glare cut through all the feelings in the younger Dreyar and pointedly reminded him that Gajeel's senses could read a human even more keenly than any other person on earth. "don't expect me to say sorry to the Ice bastard though, he laughed, although I do feel bad…maybe"

Makarov looked at Gajeel and nodded "what do we do now?"

Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose and rumbled "I need to bring lay low…this would be an ideal time to bring her here…" the elder nodded and Gajeel left as the elder Dreyar told the younger to forget the last part of the conversation.

Laxus nodded but filed away both the conversation and his grandfather's reaction for a later date, when it possibly made sense.

* * *

Thirty one days later Gajeel arrived at the back door of the guild answered by the master and rushed inside. Gajeel was sporting a new look. His ever present boots matched the black fatigues held up by a chain belt. his upper body was covered by a black sleeveless tee that left little of the slayers build to the imagination and a black bandana tied around his left bicep. His hair was plastered down from the heavy rain that had bathed the town for the better part of three days and the bandanna across his fore head was soaked through. His right shoulder held the pauldron showing much of it's wear and tear. While a few women in the guild (and many outside) would have been interested in this, Makarov was more interested in the figure unconscious across his shoulder. "She passed out from exhaustion about four miles out"

Makarov led Gajeel to the infirmary passed the empty guild hall and he laid Flare out and covered her in a blanket. The sudden warmth woke the Raven tail renegade. Gajeel passed her a small bag about the size of a grape fruit "Remember: I don't know you." Gajeel saw Flares fear and continued "don't worry the people here have no enemies, they forgive like children" and Gajeel walked out of the guild. Gajeel's philosophy confused Flare and startled Makarov. Who would have thought that Gajeel could give such good advice?

* * *

The next morning was unusual for Fairy Tail and complete madness for Flare Corona. Makarov had introduced her and she walked in shaking and scared. The person that scared her the most was not Erza who glared at her the entire time or the sniper pair that constantly had to consciously keep their trigger fingers in check. Oh, no the one who scared her was little Asuka Connell. Every time Flare caught sight of the little one she immediately ran to the other side of the Hall. However one particular afternoon two days after her introduction she was sitting with Juvia who had quickly accepted her due to similar backgrounds Flare felt a slight tug on her hair. As she turned she found it was little Asuka, smiling a enormous grin and waving. The guild held it's collective breath, the sniper pair made to rush to their child's aid but Makarov stopped them with a look.

Asuka held both arms up indicating Flare pick her up. Flare remembered Gajeel's words and picked up the little one and held her close and whispered "how can you trust me?" in the dead silence of the guild the question reverberated across the hall and everybody awaited the small answer.

Asuka giggled "'cause you didn't want to do anyfing the first time!" and Asuka did the one thing that utterly shocked everybody. Asuka hugged Flare. the guild let out a cheer and Flare let two tears of happiness fall from her large eyes.

Lily smiled at the exchange and then a frown over took his features as the picture of one dragon slayer perched around Juvia caught his attention, then another entwined with Levy and the thunder god tribe and the littlest one playing with the other exceeds and the takeover sisters. Only one was missing. Only his.

* * *

Makarov was awoken by Porlyusica knocking on his office door. At first he grumbled and put his head back on his desk. Immediately after he shot straight up. Porlyusica. Knocking. Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

When he arrived it was worse that he could have imagined. Gajeel sat in a bed with thousands of white bandages around his neck. "what happened?!" Makarov's eyes were brimming with tears. Gajeel opened his mouth to speak until Porlyusica slapped him.

Gajeel rubbed his cheek and picked up a note pad and a pen and wrote _Got my throat slit, dumb fuck missed the vitals_

"but who, why" Makarov felt a deep fear "did Ivan find out?"

_No, in Raven if you have a score to settle the last one breathing wins. One of the guys thought I got to high in the chain to fast and snuck up on me. He bounced against the bone and got both my wind pipe and jugular. Instinct kicked in and I coated 'em in metal fast enough they could function until I collapsed here._

"What happened to the attacker?"

Gajeel looked almost sad _The Phantom Lord reappeared. The guy's sitting in the forest with a gaping whole in his chest and a long smile in his neck_.

Porlyusica forced a small vial of a horrendous teal concoction down Gajeel's throat and within ten minutes he was out like a light.

* * *

Gajeel awoke a week later to a conversation that hurt more than he cared to admit. Porlyusica was outside with Makarov and her voice was colder than anything ice boy could manage "So you let him in if he would be your spy? I expected that from another human" she spat the word as if it could infect her with something horrible "but not from you. Is all that children bullshit only for people you like?"

Makarov's answer took a while "I could never forgive him for what he's done. Also he's the only one who could have gotten in with the least amount of problems…"

Since Gajeel couldn't go back to the guild that often he had struck up an odd friendship with the hermit healer and Edolas dragon. He had also confided in her. "least problems! Ha! you've gotten blind in your age." her voice was quivering in rage. The ice was chilling the blood in Gajeel's frozen heart. "That boy's been broken trying to prove that he's changed and here you are stomping on all those heartfelt attempts. Did you know that boy has shown up on more that one occasion so covered in his own blood that I couldn't recognize him"

* * *

Makarov's shocked face gave Porlyusica a large measure of hope "Why didn't he tell me? Why did he tell you?"

Porlyusica slapped him "He tried to _Stepfather_ but you couldn't see past his mission. If you continue to treat him that way you can expect to find him working for Ivan for real" she continued to tell the Master about how Gajeel would appear at the oddest hours and wait for her to wake up and confide in her his darkest sins. And even on the verge of death he would not interrupt her sleep or her job.

She remembered when she asked him why her she had seen a smile so sad that all the rain in the world could never amount to the unshed tears in his mind. "I need to just…talk. You're the only one who could understand me. We've both seen the shadow that has damn humanity to the darkest pits in Hell. The only difference is that I walk in the darkness even blacker than the pits…"

Porlyusica continued "At what cost would you get the information of Ivan? Would you pay Erza's life? Your own? Natsu's? Wendy's? Gajeel's?"

Makarov answered "I would pay my own life if I could but I can't…"

Porlyusica let a tear fall from her eye "Don't be a hypocrite. You only sent in Gajeel because he was desperate enough to be accepted that he was blinded to the danger"

Makarov slowly nodded. A silence stretched between the two friends until Porlyusica froze. What she heard disturbed her. Silence. Gajeel's breathing had been slow and steady and at a rate that insured his sleep. It wasn't there. She rushed in and found the bed sheets thrown off and a small note written and laid on the bed.

_To my Father,_

_I guess it doesn't matter but tell Lily sorry _

_The damned stepson_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Porlyusica couldn't move. She might lose one of her few friends, a friend who's stories she had laughed at, who genuinely didn't piss her off. The only man who's soul was darker than black. She vowed if Ivan did anything to that boy who she almost considered a son she would kill him. A healer knows the most painful ways to die…_


	4. Gajeel strikes againand again

I don't own. Those of you who catch the reference good job. Please R&R the funnies really start after this…

* * *

Gajeel stood at the very top of the Raven Tail guild house. The cold clear night sky and the thousands of diamonds cut through his doubt. Tomorrow Fairy Tail would arrive and challenge Ivan. Gajeel took a deep breath, deeper than any human could have managed and bellowed out a challenge that sliced through the night and reverberated deep into the marrow of all living things close enough to hear. The roar stampeded though the miles until the attacking guild members could hear and understand.

Natsu and Wendy leapt up from where they were sitting and let out roars of there own. The roars lasted what seemed eons. When they died Natsu stomped off cursing and Wendy collapsed sobbing and praying.

Everyone left the other slayers alone but crowded closer to the fires they had lit in the forest. Even the fire had trouble dispelling the chill that had crept into their bones.

* * *

Gajeel's challenge was undisputable proof that one of the family betrayed them. Mira believed that Gajeel was family. He had betrayed her trust. For that he would pay. The Demon vowed that the iron dragon slayer would understand pain before the day was out.

* * *

The ruby red dawn was a premonition of the blood that would be spilled this day. Ivan looked down from the hill that Raven tail occupied as Fairies spilled out of the forest and onto the hot desert sand. Surrounded by his lieutenants Ivan felt a rush of adrenaline. Today he would destroy Fairy Tail. Sure it wasn't at a time and place of his choosing but he knew that the bitch would have gabbed everything she had known about Raven to get branded a Fairy.

* * *

Makarov understood what was about to happen. He had lived through two guild wars. These were things that left deep scars that could never heal. He had lost his wife to a guild war, and here he was ushering one on to stop his only son…

* * *

Both masters understood the necessity to stay out. If the masters led the charge both guilds would suffer. While this didn't bother the younger he understood that surviving guilds sometimes collapsed after winning due to a lack of power to complete missions.

* * *

Ivan yelled out to his father "Are you ready to die old man?!"

Laxus roared back "Are you?!"

Since the guild faced North for Raven Tail and South for Fairy Tail neither had the advantage of the sun as a blinder. Both guilds waited for the other to make the first move.

Raven Tail did. Ivan laughed at the hubris of the Fairies and waved a hand. Out of the Guild building in the east someone familiar walked out.

* * *

As Gajeel stepped into view the fairies moral dropped. Many had wondered where the slayer had disappeared to for over three months, here he was trying to destroy the family. His family. Thousands of cries of despair rang out from the ones he had left behind. Forgiveness was impossible for him.

As he walked between the two forces Mira unleashed Satan Soul and flew to meet him in a flurry of kicks and fists. Gajeel slid between each attack and laughed as he skidded out of range. "One poor person sticks their nose out to stop me. A human stood up to the dragon. Oh, yes how terrifying!" Gajeel's caustic words rang across the field as he turned his back on Mira and walked up to Ivan and faced the field.

"My Master what are your orders?!" Gajeel's eyes focused only on the enemies in his head.

Ivan cackled manically "Slaughter them! Crush their ribs! Snap their legs and force them to crawl! Rip out their innards and hang them from it!" his insane laughter roared out across the frozen field. Gajeel stood still.

And blinked…slowly.

* * *

Makarov waited for his son to stop. Ivan did when he noticed a lack of movement from his spear head. Gajeel stood still. Makarov quietly spoke one word but in the silence of the field everyone heard. The repercussions of that word caused a shift in the most primal balance of power. "Attack" all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Gajeel bellowed out an "Iron Dragon's Roar" that eradicated half of the people on the hill. Nullpuding dodged the shards and drove a large spike deep into the traitor's left side.

* * *

Gajeel recognized the timer Nullpuding had put on his life. That was the worst mistake that particular raven could have made. In it's death throes a dragon unleashes power that rivaled the powers that crated the universe. Gajeel saw time slow and watched as all the details of everything climbed into view. Gajeel absentmindedly dodged a knife and walked over to the center of the field. He entire being clenched before a giant explosion rocked the field.

* * *

Everyone on the field was stunned for a moment. Mira looked around in a daze, Gajeel stood on a hill, the area around it had been blasted down by about four feet. He bellowed a challenge to the Ravens and charged…maybe it was a good thing it was him…

* * *

At every moment Gajeel felt his life fade, at every moment he felt his power grow. His head whipped around looking for more prey. A particularly nasty Raven named Pull had a cannon pointed at a blue haired mage. Who he still had feeling for, damn it all. He pulled the trigger.

Levy turned, no time to dodge. She felt the heat of the missile burn towards her face. She curled up, an explosion rocked her back…no burn or pain. She slowly opened one eye. The large figure of the iron dragon had taken the blast in the chest. He suddenly coughed silver blood out.

* * *

The other dragons raced over, if that level of power was unleashed here there would be nobody left.

* * *

The silver blood formed a sleek silver dragon more akin to Igneel to Metalicana, and very feminine. She stood up to his chest and blinked her long lashed lids at the man in front of her. She unfurled her wings. A ghostly airy voice froze the field. "I shall kill them all…"

"NO!" she turned her head back from scanning the field to Gajeel.

"These are the parameters of my summons. You must be dying and I will obliterate your enemies as you rest. Why change that?"

Gajeel slumped down with his back to a rock. "Not all of these people are enemies…what if I make a deal?" breathing was getting nigh impossible.

She blinked slowly "What deal?"

"Give me the power to fight…and I'll kill them…" she nodded and melted back into quicksilver and wrapped around him.

* * *

It was the most exquisite feeling. Like being coated in liquid silk. His form fleshed out until the form of his father sat around him. He roared at Ivan. He tore through the ranks like a fire in a library. He felt like a god, thousands coward before him. As they should.

* * *

After hours of fighting he felt his skin melt off leaving Gajeel on his own, deep within enemy ranks heavily wounded. Then a black sphere flew into his face. No pain, but something far worse.

* * *

ALTEARITH, Ivan's ultimate spell. The blackest spell in existence, the one in Gajeel's head now. He laughed in victory. The rebel will be punished. The darkest of deaths for the traitor. He turned to limp away when a the first scream echoed out of Gajeel's mouth. He smirked. The pain begins.

* * *

Gajeel's existence was being slowly torn apart. In the midst of the Horror, he uttered one word. One word that signaled the end of the world. "Ragnarok"

* * *

Once again the fight stood still. The earth between the two forces cracked open and the mercury dragon flew into the fissure. Dogging stalactites and rivers of molten rock she flew, through caverns and between the earth's bowels, she flew. There the two giants would arise.

The spell Gajeel was working was one of the ten great spells of destruction. Each was taught by a dragon. Each time death was the only outcome for the land. The last time one was uttered a continent crumbled into the sea. Natsu and Wendy along with all the other figures against Raven tail saw Gajeel kneeling looking up to the sky, eyes open but not seeing.

The dragon roared into the cavern. The two identical iron skeletons awoke. They groaned as rust pulled away from rust, metal screeched against metal. They stepped forward.

From between the fissure a giant metal hand pulled it's body up. Two iron skeletons stood over a hundred feet tall, one held an axe the other a sword. The axe wielder burst into flames and charged at the other who instantly was coated in a icy blizzard.

The Fairys stared in awe and horror. It was akin to seeing the left hand of God. Thousands of bodies flew between the Giants and as they fought the thousand of foes fell to dozens. The survivors soon ran.

Ivan glared in rage. How dare he! Not only did he betray him, he had ruined his grand schemes. Gajeel would pay. And he stalked back behind the lines to his final gamble.

* * *

Both Giants stopped fighting as Ivan shouted through a megaphone crystal. "Behold! Your death!" the group that had been at the tower of Heaven stood in shock. Etherion. It was the same damn cannon! Pointed straight at the fairies.

The fire giant slammed into the crystal cannon. It didn't budge. The ice lent it's strength. No change. Wendy let out a scream of frustration, all this fighting and Ivan would still win.

* * *

His giant head rolled and he awoke. A child was in trouble. Eyelids the size of door opened with a predatory pupil. He took to wing as he felt the power of the child fade deeper and deeper into the one pit nothing escaped…

* * *

Gajeel snapped awake. His entire body ached. Blood dripped from everywhere. He groaned as he shifted and saw the bodies. The giants and the cannon. He sent a mental command to the giants. Through his mouth came out the dragoness's voice "Fool!" Ivan had seen when that voice had it's own body, his head turned "You have lost this battle. Surrender!" he chuckled and charged the cannon.

The Giants held Gajeel's ruined body at the cannon mouth. The mouth was only three feet in diameter. He looked at his left hand, the less ruined one. He looked back at his family. He spoke loud enough that everybody heard him "Sorry, this is the last I can do with this body. I can't say I loved you guys. Dragons' love differently. But dragons do have pride, and I can honestly say it was a honor fighting along side other dragons and fairies…" the arm shifted to a liquid and covered the mouth of the cannon and the two giants stepped behind him.

Gajeel hoped that between all the layers his guild might be safe. He felt the barrel burn his arm and a giant shockwave blasted his body. The last thing he saw was a beautiful white light…

Gajeel's body slammed into the ground as the Giants melted and oozed into his body and healing the crack in the ground. Another cry of the apocalypse resounded through the battlefield air. The black dragon had come.

* * *

Although he loathed humans dragons and their children had a place in his heart. Acnologia felt the iron child's pain. And he was furious. He felt the wind, fire and lightning child's sorrow. And he was pained. The turned to see a human pointing and laughing at the iron one. He stood on a building built into the canyon wall. Acnologia landed softly near the dying child and placed his nose over the dragon in human shape. The left arm was pulsing pure energy. The bone was crystallized etherium. The turned to the insect that had dared damage a dragon. He readied a roar. The loudest one that had ever issued forth from the pools of mana deep within the dragon. The blast tore through the wall leaving a smoking trail thousands of miles long directly biting into the sea bed. He turned an eye to the group of humans. He stared at them a moment before the children of his family reached their brother. The black dragon gently picked all of them up in his enormous front limbs. He spread his wings and flew into his lair…

* * *

Half a year. Not long compared to the time spent on the island…but a long time waiting. Mira was cleaning dishes watching the poster couple for the guild. Soft and hard. Caring and cool. Hot and sexy. yup that was the couple. Flare had really changed after being in the guild, she had been at the war and had seen how hard they protected her. She had softened, her eyes were now caring and her mouth was smiling in a true grin.

Cana was pissed as hell. Gajeel left Flare a bag with instructions to give it to Cana. The bet was three thousand to one…odds like that shouldn't exist but she thought "well what the hell let's give it a go!" Damn her. The bag was full of high value notes. He had called the couple. When it happened was the first time she had bothered to calculate the sum. The amount of zeros caused her eyes to leap out of her skull. It made Natsu's property damage look like spare change from the couch. Damn him.

She looked over at the couple. As unlikely as it was. Flare sat in her lover's lap grinned and kissed Erza on the lips. Many men felt like they could die happy. It was a look but don't touch scenario. A knock at the door turned all eyes to the aforementioned object before Levy pulled the door open. She shrieked and leapt into Laxus' arms.

Mira looked. Only three entered. Wendy. Natsu. Laxus. After all the greetings someone asked "I'm glad you guys a ok, really but where is Gajeel?"

Wendy looked up a bit sheepishly. "Gajeel woke up a few days before we left…"

"THE HELL?! You guys left him with that demon?! Alone?!"

Natsu shook his head "That dragon is more complicated than a ball of yarn after Happy's gotten a hold of it" and stroked the aforementioned sleeping cat. Lily was sitting on the bar watching the others. He knew that if those three survived Gajeel was alive. He was like a bad case of fleas.

He. Could. Not. Die.

Ever. Period. The end.

Lily spoke to Laxus after the latter had walked to the bar "How was he?"

Laxus really considered lying. "He was bad. He woke up three days before we left and could hardly move without help, but the man was determined. And it's Gajeel. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw him within four to seven months…"

In hind sight that was an optimistically short time…

* * *

Mira was tired of going over to Lily's house. The house on the outskirts of town was amazing. The entire place was built by the slayer. The large window, the flowing lines, the perfectly homey rooms…but still twice a week for two years? She huffed and continued polishing the glass. she had promised to go by after the guild closed. She looked about at the packed guild. Everyone was here. After the battle two years ago Master had declared that this day was one of family.

She looked at Natsu and Juvia, Laxus and Levy, and Erza and Flare and smirked. Where was the match maker now? The guild jumped to it's feet as a hooded and cloaked figure threw the doors open. Striding forth confidently the figure reached the center of the floor unchallenged before Erza launched herself at the intruder. As her sword descended the stranger pivoted before grabbing her arm and flipping her over an all out brawn ensued trying to take down the intruder.

Aikido, that was it! Mira had seen it before, on a mission in a neighboring country. A master could lock up the joints of an attacker and fling them away with no effort and no energy. This man was a master. Natsu, Laxus, Cana, Erza, Gildarts and Juvia jumped in before being flung aside. A familiar voice cut into the bustle. A voice they thought dead.

* * *

"I'm gone for a bit and nobody remembers me. Fuckin' insulting." and he pulled back the hood. The long unruly mane, those pricings, those red eyes "Gajeel Redfox is back bitches!" the first to move was actually the one furthest away. Mira ran over to the Iron slayer and practically shoved her tongue down his throat. Everyone besides Gajeel saw it coming. Not even Mira. As they broke away for a breath Gajeel wrapped an arm around the barmaid's slim waist and walked over to Cana. She had nightmares about this day for two years. And later she still would.

Gajeel's triumphant smirk proved Juvia right :don't bet against Gajeel when couples are involved.

"Pay up"

Three tiny forms flew out of the still stunned crowd and tackled the iron slayer before he wrapped his large pierced arms around them. The first two were expected, the last one…not so much.

Wendy and Lily were bawling their eyes out. Master was hugging his chest gibbering about, what sounded like, a bun going chrome…or a son coming home…naw. Anyways Gajeel snapped everyone back to action by sitting at the bar and issuing a small "Gihihi!"

* * *

Days later Gajeel pushed a piece of paper up the Mira. "Wanna do a job with me an' Lil an' Wendy?" she looked up shocked mouth agape. "C'mon your sis can cover the bar for a few days. Whadda you say Mira?" she barely registered the use of her name. she looked at Lisanna as the younger pushed her out from behind the bar "whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll, we ain't leaving until tomorra…meet me here at 10?" she nodded and huffed at her younger sister.

Mira sprinted into the building. She put her hands on her knees and took a few ragged gasps…10:34. He had probably left already… "what took ya?" she jumped and looked at the slayer, who looked rather smug with his arms crossed…his nose twitched "ya smell like basil…" The other dragons burst out laughing at Gajeel's stunned expression. Mira was probably the only woman who could keep up with him…not a bad mate by any standards.

"Not my fault…my SISTER" she smiled her deadly grin at the girl who shuddered and hid behind Gray "turned off my alarm. I didn't have time for a shower and my lotion was already packed…"

Gajeel's smile confused her. He looked ecstatic. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the station followed by a giggling Wendy and a smirking Lily.


End file.
